The Originals (serial)
center The Originals to spin-off Pamiętników Wampirów, który opowiada o losach pierwotnej rodziny wampirów, żyjącej na przestrzeni wieków. Mikaelsonowie przenoszą się do Nowego Orleanu - miasta, które kiedyś pomogli zbudować. Wkrótce napotykają problemy, z którymi muszą sobie poradzić. Pilotem serialu był odcinek The Originals, wyemitowany 25 kwietnia. Serial zadebiutował z wynikiem 2.1 miliona widzów i wskaźnikiem 0.9 w grupie demo obejmującej dorosłych w przedziale wiekowym 18-49. Opis fabuły Rodzina to siła. Pierwotna rodzina wampirów przysięgła to sobie tysiąc lat temu. Zadeklarowali, że będą razem zawsze i po wsze czasy. Minęły stulecia i więzy rodzinne zostały zerwane. Czas, tragedia i żądza władzy rozdzieliła Pierwotną Rodzinę. Gdy Klaus Mikalson, pierwotna hybryda wampira i wilkołaka, otrzymuje tajemniczą wskazówkę, że w kolebce paranormalnego świata, jakim jest Francuska Dzielnica Nowego Orleanu, jest knuta intryga przeciwko niemu, Klaus powraca do miasta, które jego rodzina pomogła zbudować. Pytania Klausa doprowadzają do ponownego spotkania z diabolicznym byłym protegowanym, Marcelem, charyzmatycznym wampirem mającym całkowitą kontrolę nad ludźmi i nadnaturalnymi mieszkańcami Nowego Orleanu. Elijah, zdeterminowany by pomóc swojemu bratu odnaleźć odkupienie, podąża za Klausem i wkrótce dowiaduje się, że wilkołak, Hayley również przybyła do Francuskiej Dzielnicy w poszukiwaniu wskazówek dotyczących jej rodziny, i wpadła w ręce potężnej czarownicy Sophie. Napięcie między dwoma stronnictwami w mieście zbliża się do punktu krytycznego, ponieważ Marcel przewodzi swoim oddanym zwolennikom oraz sprawuje całkowitą władzę. Marcel posiada sekretną broń, którą jak się okazuje jest Davina. Bardzo młoda czarownica, która została uratowana od Żniw przez Marcela. Okazuje się, że przejęła moce od pozostałych trzech dziewczyn, które zginęły w rytuale. Dla Klausa sama myśl, że miałby odpowiadać przed swoim protegowanym, jest nie do pomyślenia i przysięga, że odzyska to, co kiedyś należało do niego – władzę, miasto i rodzinę. Podczas oczekiwania na to, czy ich siostra Rebekah opuści Mystic Falls i dołączy do nich, Klaus i Elijah zawiązują niełatwe przymierze z czarownicami by mieć pewność, że Nowy Orlean będzie znów rządzony przez Pierwotnych. Po wielu spiskach i próbach odzyskania Nowego Orleanu Klausowi ostatecznie się udaje. Marcel oddaje panowanie nad dzielnicą Niklausowi, jednakże ten proponuje mu współpracę. Problemy jednak nie znikają. W wyniku nie dokończenia żniw czarownic zaczynają się dziać niewytłumaczalne rzeczy. Ostatecznie zarówno pierwotni jak i Marcel z Daviną zgadzają się na dokończenie Żniw. Niestety, mimo obietnic, młode czarownice nie wracają do życia po zakończonych rytuale. Okazuje się, że moce zostały przejęte przez Celeste, dawną ukochaną Elijah, która zamieszkała w ciele Sabine. Ta potężna czarownica została zamordowana przed laty przez Klausa. Teraz powraca aby się zemścić oraz przejąć panowanie w dzielnicy francuskiej. Bohaterowie *'Niklaus Mikaelson' (Joseph Morgan) to pierwotna hybryda i przyrodni brat Elijah oraz Rebekah. Był owocem romansu swej matki z wilkołakiem. Dorastał odrzucony przez swego ojczyma, Mikaela, który go nienawidził. Został przemieniony w wampira po śmierci swego najmłodszego brata, Henrika. Matka Niklausa, Esther, za pomocą klątwy uśpiła jego wilkołaczą stronę tuż po jej ujawnieniu się, lecz tysiąc lat później wampirowi udało się ją uwolnić, a także pokonać Mikaela, który ścigał go przez ostatnie stulecia. Po perypetiach w Mystic Falls, Klaus wraca do Nowego Orleanu, czyli do miejsca, które kiedyś było jego domem, chcąc odzyskać w nim panowanie i stworzyć dom dla swej rodziny, która się powiększa. *'Elijah Mikaelson' (Daniel Gillies) to pierwotny wampir i zarazem najstarszy brat Rebekah i Klausa. Dąży do ponownego zjednoczenia swej rodziny, która w ostatnim milenium wiele przeszła. Dowiedziawszy się o ciąży Hayley, przekonał brata do powrotu w miejsce, które niegdyś było dla nich domem. Obiecał wilkołaczycy, że będzie ją chronić i z czasem zakochał się w niej, wzbudzając gniew swego rodzeństwa. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' (Claire Holt) to pierwotna wampirzyca, siostra Klausa i Elijah. W przeszłości była zakochana w Marcelu i do dzisiaj darzy go uczuciem, lecz pogodziła się z tym, że nie będą razem. W Nowym Orleanie, za sprawą intrygi Celeste, wyszła na jaw jej tajemnica z przeszłości, która oddzieliła ją od braci. Rebekah opuszcza miasto z Hope, którą w opiekę powierzają jej Klaus i Hayley. *'Hayley Marshall' (Phoebe Tonkin) to hybryda stworzona dzięki krwi swej córki, Hope. Dawniej była wilkołakiem. Przybyła do Nowego Orleanu w poszukiwaniu swych biologicznych rodziców, lecz miejscowe czarownice użyły jej cudownie poczętego dziecka do objęcia kontroli nad Klausem, by zmusić go do obalenia rządów Marcela. Hayley zamieszkała wraz z Pierwotnymi i z czasem zaczęła darzyć uczuciem brata ojca swego dziecka, Elijah. Aby chronić Hope, oddaje ją w opiekę Rebekah, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła. Przez swoich biologicznych rodziców została nazwana Andrea Labonair. * Hope Mikaelson '(Alexandria & Victoria Collins) to hybryda będąca córką Klausa i Hayley. Tuż po urodzeniu pada ofiarą czarownic, jednak cudem zostaje uratowana. Po tym wydarzeniu zostaje oddana w ręce Rebekah, z którą opuszcza miasto. W mieście wszyscy przekonani są, że zmarła. *'Marcel Gerard (Charles Michael Davis) to wampir i wieloletni protegowany Klausa, który wychował go jak własnego syna. Po ucieczce Pierwotnych z Nowego Orleanu, przejął władzę w mieście i stanął na czele frakcji wampirów, tworząc świetnie zorganizowane społeczeństwo. Przez długi czas walczył z Klausem o miano króla francuskiej dzielnicy. Ostatecznie Marcel przegrał i stracił wszystko, lecz ratując małą Hope, odzyskał przyjaźń Pierwotnych. *'Davina Claire' (Danielle Campbell) to nastoletnia czarownica uratowana przez Marcela podczas rytuału Zbiorów. Przez osiem miesięcy mieszkała na strychu kościoła św. Anny, wykorzystywana przez wampira do kontrolowania lokalnego sabatu. Zmarła i została wskrzeszona w rytuale, któremu się opierała ze względu na zbyt wielką ilość mocy, mogącą ją zabić. Po tym jak Klaus zabił jej przyjaciela, poprzysięgła zemstę i w tym celu wskrzesiła Mikaela, którego uczyniła swoim służącym. *'Camille O'Connell' (Leah Pipes) to, do niedawna, barmanka i studentka psychologii, siostrzenica Ojca Kierana i siostra Seana. Po tajemniczej śmierci swego brata przyjechała do Nowego Orleanu, by zbadać przyczynę jego obłędu. Została wciągnięta w sam środek walki pomiędzy frakcjami i była wielokrotnie manipulowana przez Klausa, do którego coś czuje. *'Joshua Rosza' (Steven Krueger) to młody wampir stworzony przez Klausa. Początkowo służył Mikaelsonowi jako szpieg w armii Marcela, lecz później naraził się Pierwotnemu, przechodząc na stronę rywala. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Daviną i został przez nią uleczony z ugryzienia wilkołaka. *'Jackson' (Nathan Parsons) to wilkołak należący do Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca pochodzący z rodziny królewskiej. W dzieciństwie został zaręczony Hayley, lecz los rozdzielił na lata. Kiedy dziewczyna powróciła do domu, starał się odzyskać jej względy. *'Oliver' (Chase Coleman) to członek Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca i przyjaciel Jacksona. Uwiódł Rebekah na życzenie czarownic. Zdradził swoje stado, sprzymierzając się z wilkołakami Guerrera. *'Mikael' (Sebastian Roché) to ojciec Pierwotnych i łowca wampirów. Wychowywał swe dzieci, stosując wobec nich przemoc, co spowodowało, że znienawidziły go. Przez tysiąc lat ścigał je, chcąc je zabić i powstrzymać "potwory", które krzywdzą ludzi. Klaus zabił go za pomocą kołka z białego dębu, lecz Davina wskrzesiła go i od tej pory jest jej tajną bronią przeciwko Mikaelsonowi. *'Esther' (Alice Evans/Natalie Dreyfuss) to matka Pierwotnych i pierwotna czarownica. Dysponowała ogromną mocą, dzięki której zmieniła swe dzieci w wampiry, by ochronić je przed śmiercią. Miała romans z mieszkańcem wioski, w której żyła. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Klaus jest w połowie wilkołakiem, uśpiła tę jego część i odwróciła się od niego. W odwecie chłopak zabił ją i przez wieki trzymał w trumnie. Czarownice z rodu Bennettów wskrzesiły ją, a ona podjęła próby zabicia swych dzieci, lecz wszystkie z nich zawiodły. Zwłoki Esther zostały poświęcone na terenie Nowego Orleanu, co doprowadziło do tego, że kobieta została zaliczona w poczet lokalengo sabatu i powstała z martwych w ciele Cassie - ostatniej dziewczyny ze Zbiorów. *'Francesca Correa' (Peta Sergeant) jest potomkinią przestępczego rodu wilkołaków - Guerrera. Przez lata żyła jak człowiek i po śmierci Kierana O'Connela stanęła na czele frakcji ludzkiej. Kiedy nadszedł stosowny moment, razem ze swymi braćmi wyzwoliła klątwę wilkołactwa i wypowiedziała miastu wojnę o władzę. *'Sophie Deveraux' (Daniella Pineda) była czarownicą, członkinią nowoorleańskiego sabatu, ciotką Monique i siostrą Anne-Jane. Tej ostatniej obiecała, że niezależnie od okoliczności, doprowadzi do wskrzeszenia zmarłej w rytuale Zbiorów siostrzenicy. To ona spowodowała przyjazd Pierwotnych do miasta i powiązała siebie z Hayley, by zapewnić sobie ochronę. Została zabita przez osobę, na której najbardziej jej zależało, Monique. *'Celeste Dubois' (Shannon Kane/Raney Branch) to dawna miłość Elijah i bardzo potężna wiedźma. Od początku XIX wieku żyła dzięki przeskakiwaniu w ciała młodych czarownic. Po powrocie Pierwotnych do Nowego Orleanu, zemściła się na nich za wydarzenia z przeszłości. Próbowała zniszczyć relacje Hayley i Elijah. Wampir zabił ją i uniemożliwił jej przejście do kolejnego ciała. *'Kieran O'Connell' (Todd Stashwick) był pastorem w kościele św. Anny i przywódcą ludzkiej frakcji w Nowym Orleanie. Stał na straży porządku. Starał się chronić swą siostrzenicę, Camille, przed istotami nadprzyrodzonymi. Został przeklęty przez Bastianę Natale i stopniowo popadał w obłęd. Zmarł z krwią Klausa w organiźmie, dzięki czemu stał się wampirem, jednak niedługo potem Mikaelson zabił go, chroniąc Camille i wiedząc, że prawdziwy Kieran (sprzed nałożenia przekleństwa) nie życzyłby sobie bycia "potworem". *'Thierry Vanchure' (Callard Harris) był przyjacielem Marcela, przemienionym w wampira w latach 20. XX wieku. Po tym jak zabił jednego ze służących Gerarda został skazany. Później zostało mu to darowane i obaj mężczyźni wspólnie planowali zemstę na Klausie, jednak Elijah zabił Thierry'ego, każąc tym Marcela. *'Diego' (Eka Darville) był przyjacielem Marcela i wampirem pełniącym drugorzędną władzę w szeregach frakcji. Od początku był niechętny Pierwotnym. Jego rodzina zginęła podczas ataku wilkołaków, które od tamtej pory darzył gorliwą nienawiścią. Zginął zabity przez Mikaela, który pożywił się na nim. *'Agnes' (Karen Kaia Livers) była czarownicą należącą do starszyzny sabatu. Dążyła do zabicia dziecka Hayley, które miało przynieść jej gatunkowi zagładę, lecz Elijah pomścił działania kobiety i uśmiercił ją. *'Genevieve' (Elyse Levesque) to czarownica, która została wskrzeszona podczas rytuału Zbiorów. Żyła w czasach wybuchu grypy hiszpanki i na polecenie Rebekah sprowadziła do Nowego Orleanu Mikaela. Po powrocie do żywych zemściła się na Pierwotnej i nawiązała romans z Klausem, a następnie stanęła na czele sabatu. Hayley zabiła ją za to, że próbowała poświęcić Hope. *'Monique Deveraux' (Yasmine Al Bustami) była siostrzenicą Sophie i córką Jane-Anne. Została poświęcona w rytuale Zbiorów. Po swym powrocie bardzo gorliwie wypełniała polecenia przodków. Była zaślepiona do tego stopnia, że zabiła własną ciotkę, która, nota bene, doprowadziła do jej wskrzeszenia. Marcel uśmiercił Monique, gdy dążyła do zabicia Hope. *'Eve' (Tasha Ames) była wilkołaczycą z niewyzwolonym genem. Należała do Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca mieszkającego na nowoorleańskich bagnach. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Hayley. Oliver zabił ją, by nie powiedziała reszcie stada o jego zdradzie. *'Bastianna Natale' (Shannon Eubanks) była czarownicą należącą do nowoorleańskiego sabatu. Przeprowadziła część rytuału Zbiorów. Została zabita przez jednego z wampirów. Powróciła do życia dzięki Celeste. Nałożyła klątwę na Kierana O'Connella i zginęła z ręki Marcela. *'Tim' (Shane Coffey) był przyjacielem Daviny ze szkoły i obiektem jej westchnień. Grał na skrzypcach. Klaus zatruł jego napój i kazał mu poczęstować nim też czarownicę. *'Kol Mikaelson/Kaleb' (Nathaniel Buzolic/Daniel Sharman) był bratem Elijah, Rebekah i Klausa. Zmarł zabity przez rodzeństwo Gilbertów. Został wskrzeszony przez swoją matkę i opętał ciało czarownika o imieniu Kaleb. Blisko zaprzyjaźnił się z Daviną. * Finn Mikaelson/Vincent Griffith (Voltaire Colin Council/Yusuf Gatewood) był najstarszym bratem Elijah, Rebekah, Klausa i Kola. Zmarł zabity przez Matta Donovana. Został wskrzeszony przez swoją matkę i zajął ciało czarownika Vincenta Griffitha. Był terapeutą Camille. * Gia '(Nishi Munshi) to wampirzyca stworzona przez Marcela. Jej mentorem jest Elijah i to dzięki niemu odkrywa swoje zdolności. Była skrzypaczką, została zabita przez Klausa. * '''Ansel '(Lloyd Owen) to wilkołak będący ojcem Klausa oraz kochankiem Esther. Został zabity przez Mikaela. Powraca wskrzeszony przez Esther i zamieszkuje samotnie las. Poznaje tam Jacksona, którego naucza. Ponownie zostaje zabity, jednak tym razem przez Klausa, gdyż Ansel zna prawdę o Hope. Klaus jego ciało podrzuca Esther. * '''Aiden (Colin Woodell) to wilkołak, który wraz z watahą należał do armii Finna i Esther, do której musiał wstąpić po przyjęciu pierścienia. Jednocześnie współpracował również z Marcelem. Był chłopakiem Joshua. Został zabity przez Dahlię. * Freya Mikaelson (Riley Voelkel) to czarownica będąca najstarszą siostrą Elijah, Rebekah, Kola, Finna i Klausa. Jako mała dziewczynka została oddana przez Esther czarownicy Dahlii w zamian za magię pozwalającą jej matce mieć potomstwo. Pomaga ona uwięzionej w ciele czarownicy Rebekah wydostać się z Domu Wdowy Fauline. * Cassie '''(Diana Chiritescu/Natalie Dreyfuss) to czarownica poświęcona w rytuale Zbiorów. Jej ciało przez jakiś czas było w posiadaniu Esther. Po odzyskaniu kontroli trafiła do Domu Wdowy Fauline będącym więzeniem dla czarownic. Zostaje tam zabita przez Freyę. Sezony *Sezon 1' *'Sezon 2' *'Sezon 3' *[[Sezon 4 (The Originals)|'Sezon 4''' ]] *[[Sezon 5 (The Originals)|'Sezon 5']] Produkcja *Główną scenarzystką serialu jest Julie Plec. *Chris Grismer wyreżyserował pilotażowy odcinek. Ciekawostki *'Wypowiedzi Julie Plec na temat odcinka pilotażowego:' **„75% odcinka nakręciliśmy we Francuskiej Dzielnicy Nowego Orleanu i zabraliśmy tam prawie całą obsadę Vampire Diaries, by nie przegapili takiego doznania.” **„Trzy zewnętrzne sceny zostały nakręcone planie zdjęciowym w Conyers, w Georgii. Potraficie powiedzieć które?” **„Przewodnik, który w zwiastunie pojawia się po tytule, to prawdziwy przewodnik – Jonathan Weiss, który oprowadził mnie i Mike’a Narducci mieście podczas naszej pierwszej wycieczki badawczej. Tak bardzo nam się spodobał, że przyjęliśmy go. tej scenie nosi swoje prawdziwe ubrania, uczesanie i makijaż.” **„Julian Addison, bębniarz w scenie, gdzie Klaus rozmawia z Cami, był muzykiem, którego razem z Paulem Wesley i Torrey DeVitto zobaczyliśmy w mieście, gdy byliśmy tu podczas Super Bowl. Byliśmy pod takim wrażenie, że napisałam scenę z ulicznym grajkiem do tego odcinka. Okazało się, że on był wielkim fanem Vampire Diaries.” **„Malarz, którego obraz wykorzystujemy ma swoją galerię na Royal Street w Nowym Orleanie. Sprzedaje obrazy w takim rozmiarze po 80 000 $ (!!!!!)” **„Miejsce, gdzie Klaus i Elijah kłócą się, to Aleja Piratów – gdzie usiadłam z przyjaciółmi przy piwie i myślałam nad postacią Marcela podczas naszej wycieczki badawczej. Większość nowych postaci z The Originals została ‚poczęta’ przed barem.” **„(Bardzo głośną) wampirzą imprezę kręciliśmy w hotelu Royal w weekend, w który przypadał Dzień Św. Patryka, ku rozgoryczeniu imprezujących gości hotelowych. Daniel Gillies prawie oberwał od wściekłego gościa hotelowego. Przepraszamy!” **„Orkiestra dęta w sekwencji podczas parady to sławna na cały świat grupa Rebirth i ich niesamowite wyrzucanie nóg powietrze, to jedna z najstarszych muzycznych tradycji Nowego Orleanu.” **„Joseph Morgan i Charles Michael Davis kiedyś grali razem w pokera, zanim Charles dostał rolę Marcela.” **„Niewyemitowana wersja "prezentacyjna" The Originals zawierała zupełnie inną sekwencję końcową, którą, mam nadzieję, pewnego dnia wszyscy zobaczą.” Kategoria:Serial